The Devil's Daughter
by DliciousSnape
Summary: A desperate search leads to an unexpected discovery. What do you do when you find out the Devil has a daughter and she's the one that makes your heart flutter? Rating changed to M for language/Dark themes...oh and later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is me attempting another fic as i have lost motivation on two of my others. Guess i didn't think those through. Anyway this is something that has been rattling around in my brain for a bit. I am not promising anything. Therefore i will attempt to make this a one-shot that can be added to if the response is good. I don't like trying to write something that doesn't interest my readers as well as myself. Because if this were just for me i would write it on paper lol anyway here goes... Btw writing on a smartphone sucks**

The search went on. Everyone knew it. Both sides were getting desperate. The Dark Lord was obsessed with finding this woman. He had yet to reveal why or even who she was but it was becoming clear that the Light must find her first or risk losing everything they had worked so hard to achieve.

Despite repeated interrogations and even accusations of treason, Severus Snape had nothing but bad news for the Order. Voldemort was becoming unhinged, more so than usual. He had taken to locking himself away in Lucius Malfoy's study, poring over several maps while attempting to use a scrying spell.

Meanwhile, on the side of the Light, the Order of the Pheonix were hard at work. It had been revealed during Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts that the Dark Lord had made use of an extremely foul, extremely dark, Magic. So Dark that many wondered how he had retained as human a nature and physique as he had during his resurrection.

Horcuxes were nearly unheard of. In fact, it had taken several month's worth of meetings just to explain and identify what horcuxes were, how they were made, and to make a lost of objects that could possibly be in Voldemort's possession.

Dumbledore insisted that they were wasting time with trying to riddle out the mind of a madman. Locating the horcuxes and destroying them was more important.

So far they had deduced that Marvolo Gaunt's ring and Tom Riddle's diary had actually been horcuxes themselves and already eliminated before the search had even become active. Since the investigation had begun, three more had been discovered: Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket and Ravenclaw's diadem... That left at least one that they had narrowed down to being Nagini and one that was completely unknown.

Nagini, Dumbledore explained, would have to be killed during the final battle. The other? Let"s just say that he was unnervingly vague about when that one would be found and taken care of.

At the present moment, Dumbledore himself was pacing in increasingly frustrated circles in his office.

"I wouldn't make faces like that if I were you, Dumbledore. It might stick," a voice from the walls commented lazily.

"Now is not the time for your jokes, Phineas." Dumbledore replied wearily, pinching the bridge of his very long, very crooked nose with his eyes screwed shut.

A sudden BANG! of the door being slammed open made the elderly wizard's head snap up and his wand to slip into his hand in a defensive position. A moment later however, he was rushing to the side of one Severus Snape, who appeared to be nearly unconscious and drenched in blood.

Before the white-haired wizard could even speak, Snape blurted, "I know who she is!"

Albus froze. "Pardon?"

Gasping Severus bit out, "It's his daughter."

"I must inform the Order at once," Dumbledore muttered hoarsely.

Snape nodded and then limped towards the plush sofa in front of the roaring fire. Slumping into the deeply comfortable cushions, he proceeded to assess the damage he had received for his trouble. The curse wounds were extensive and his right arm had been shattered but the slicing hex had done the most damage and would take the longest to heal.

After he had songspelled the wounds closed and downed a potion from an inner pocket of his robe, he let his eyes slip closed listening to the Headmaster debrief Alastor Moody.

Katherine Weber smirked in amusement. Her last class of the day had just exited the classroom door in a flurry of excitement. Friday's always held positive feelings in her students, possibly because college weekends always held plans of one sort or another.

Stretching in her swivel chair, she pulled her long dark curls back into a high chignon. Her pale grey eyes were bright as she thought of her own plans for that night. Her mother had invited her to a movie night at the family home in Florida. A quick Apparition home to change and then another longer Apparition left her standing in front of the Miami beachfront cottage. She'd forgotten how warm it was at her coastal home and shed her lightweight beige cardigan as she stumbled up the dunes to the sliding- glass back door.

She was greeted with a WOOF! as Rosco, the family dog, raced around the corner, tongue flying and tail wagging.

Giggling in a fashion wholly unsuitable for a woman her age, Katherine knelt in the sand to ruffle the silky soft fur of the black Pomeranian. Rosco hopped up onto his back legs to show off his begging and dancing moves.

"Rosco, where's Mom?"

The college professor looked around uneasily. Other than Rosco's yipping and whining, it was remarkably quiet. Then she noticed an odd energy surrounding the house. It felt oppressive and her magical core surged in an effort to protect its host.

Cringing, Katherine drew her wand from her cardigan pocket before dropping the article beside her to free up her other hand. Warily crouched on the sand, she debated calling for help and Apparating away.

In the end, she swallowed the lump in her throat and crept forward. Peeking around the corner through the glass doors yielded nothing. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open; it squeaked a little from disuse and Katherine winced. Rosco fell silent and began sniffing the entrance; snorting he shook his head and looked up at his hairless sister for help.

Just then the breeze blew a loose lock of hair into her face and when she pushed it out of the way, the smell hit her. Faint and barely there, it was something she'd never forget: blood.

She couldn't stay still any longer, she just had to know what had happened. Steeling herself she crawled through the door, keeping low to the ground using the over-size leather furniture as cover.

Rounding the marble counter, she noticed the rust-coloured stains in the cream carpet. Shakily she reached out; it was fresh and sticky. Following the trail cautiously, the witch peered around the wall into the kitchen and a whimper burst out between her clenched teeth

Scrambling forward, she slipped through the pools of blood. Her fingers tangled in her mother's matted honey blonde curls. The elder witch's eyes were closed, but Katherine could see her chest rise and fall and she let out a breath.

Soft footfalls from behind her made her whirl and raise her wand threateningly. A figure in dark robes and a hood glided toward her.

"I see you have found my surprise," a silky voice purred.

Too stunned to reply, Katherine jumped feeling fingers move against her arm. All she felt was an object being pressed into her hand before a tug behind her navel preceeded the Port-key taking her away from the scene of carnage.

A hoarse cry was all she heard before her feet slammed into the ground. Blinking in confusion, she stared up at the castle facade in awe. There was no telling what had just happened but it could be nothing good.

It could be said that that day in April was the start of her greatest adventure.

 **An: I think it turned out well. Certainly left alot of room for addition. Let me know what Y'all think. Is it new or something annoyingly overdone? And as always, looking for a beta. Let me know if youre interested. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Devil's Daughter

An: Feedback was pretty good for chapter 1: ) i was actually surprised. Once again writing on a smartphone sucks lmao!

Severus startled at the feel of robes against his leg. Eyes wide, he turned just in time to see the Headmaster sweep down the spiral staircase in a whirl of fuschia robes. Shrugging, he closed his eyes again. If the old coot had wanted him to follow he would have said so. He wasn't the old man's babysitter.

Raised voices woke him. It must have been hours later; the sky had darkened to a twilight blue and the distant sound of thunder hailed a thunderstorm in the making.

"Miss Weber if you would calm-"

"I swear old man, if you tell me to calm down one more fucking time, I'm going to tell you exactly where you can stick those damn lemon drops."

Severus wouldn't admit it even under threat of death, but he sniggered. The woman on the other side of the door sounded like his type of witch. He and McGonagall were the only ones to speak to the Headmaster in such a way.

"Now there's no call for that language-"

"My mother was attacked, probably killed, and I'm not supposed to be pissed about it?"

The door swung open to reveal a moderately tall, curvaceous witch with wild dark curls framing jer angular face. Eyes blazing, she took in the other occupant of the office before deciding the powerful old wizard at her back deserved her attention more.

"What does being pissed have to do with anything?" Snape sneered.

Swinging back around, Katherine glared a moment before her gaze flicked back to Dumbledore.

A wave of his wand closed and locked the door. Rubbing his eyes wearily, Dumbledore ordered tea from a house elf and settled himself behind his desk. Steepling his fingers, he regarded the woman before him with the utmost intensity.

Huffing, Katherine crossed her arms over her ample bosom. "Okay, we're here and in relative privacy. Do you mind explaining what the fuck is going on?"

"Happy to. If you can control that mouth of yours," Snape smirked, tossing his head and dislodging several greasy locks of hair that fell into his face.

Cringing, Katherine took a step back. "Wasn't talking to you," she mumbled.

"Oh yes, because verbally abusing the elderly is so much better," the Potions Master shot back.

A loud CRACK! Interrupted the verbal sparring. A tea tray appeared on the low table in front of the fire. At the Headmaster's behest, Katherine poured herself a cup with lemon and sugar.

"Have a biscuit, it will settle your nerves," Dumbledore encouraged with a forced smile.

Wrinkling her nose, she picked up one of the chocolate variety. "In America, we call them cookies."

"Yes, well, here they are biscuits," Snape responded snidely.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Katherine snorted sarcastically.

Snape opened his mouth to reply but a glance from Dumbledore effectively silenced him.

"Now, if we can keep somewhat civil tongues in our mouths," the Headmaster glared at Snape who feigned an air of ignorance. "The long and short of it is that you, Katherine Weber, are the only known offspring of one Tom Riddle. For reasons unknown to us, your mother removed herself and essentially you from the charged atmosphere of our current and past climate. Why she hid you from your father isn't hard to guess; he is a powerful Dark wizard and not at all the kind of man one wishes for one's children."

Hands spread wide as if that explained everything, Dumbledore looked askance to Snape who shrugged. There was nothing more to add, the details were sketchy at best.

Katherine sat utterly gob-smacked. When she finally thought to reply, she had to clear her throat several times to avoid an embarrassing break in her voice.

"So you're saying that Henry Weber is not my father? That all the baby pictures are a lie? The birth certificate, documented evidence? Everything?!"

Her rage was palpable and evidenced in the blue crackles sparking from her hair and clothing. She just didn't understand, if fact did not believe what she was hearing. And now, now that there was no one to refute their story, these strangers waltz into her life to tell her none of it was real.

It had been nearly a decade since her father had been killed in a Splinching accident, but she still remembered his pride at her graduation. His sadness at realizing that her career was more important to her than family. His acceptance that she just wasn't interested in having children. She had always thought she had gotten her dark hair from him. Now it seemed that the one man she had trusted most, had lied to her her entire life.

And her mother! It just wasn't making any sense! She hadn't realized how upset she was getting until a bucket was thrust into her hands and she vomited. A quick Evanesco cleaned that right up but she still felt sick to her stomach.

She felt numb. The rage had melted away leaving ice in her veins. The bucket disappeared to be replaced with a pristine white handkerchief, indicating that the wetness on her cheeks was real.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there consumed by grief, anger, confusion and God knew how many other jumbled emotions. She came back to herself upon realizing someone was calling her name, repeatedly from the sound of it.

"Huh?" She looked up through wet red-rimmed eyes that blurred her vision.

The witch before her was young, quite young by the look of her eyes. Katherine had learned not to judge age by looks but by experiences which only shone through the eyes. Potions and solutions could easily hide one's true age. Not to mention magical prowess seemed to have a great deal to do with the aging process.

"Professor Weber?"

Apparently she was drifting in her own mind again.

Clearing her throat ineffectually, Katherine acknowledged the woman, child, again.

Rolling her eyes the younger witch held out a hand. "Hermione Granger, ma'am. I'm supposed to take you to our safe house to rest."

Taking the hand offered her, Katherine used the arm of the chair to lever herself up. She still felt weak in the knees and her head was spinning from sitting so long without moving.

Hermione had already given her a soft smile and turned to the fireplace. Following, Katherine looked back once and said, "If I am to remain here for any length of time, I'll need my potions. And various other things from home."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled madly. "Already done, my dear."

Nodding absently, Katherine paid special attention to the address Miss Granger called out. "The Briny Cottage!"

The last thing Katherine saw was the look of long-suffering on Snape's face and the corresponding glee of the face of the Headmaster. Then everything swirled so badly she had to keep her eyes closed for the remainder of the ride.

 **An: I debated continuing on into another scene, but i feel i write better a scene at a time otherwise i try to shove too much into a single chapter! Anyway please read and review! I live on your love lmao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of The Devil's Daughter**

 **AN: I apologize profusely for the delay. Real life got me sidetracked but ideas and thoughts on my other fics. Not sure if they're salvageable. But i digress. Please forgive any errors, i actually had to go back and reread my own fic. Smh anyway onto the show**

Kate struggled to hold in her stomach's contents once again as she spun out of the overlarge fireplace. Dusting soot and ash off her clothes, she took in the kitchen into which she had landed. Miss Granger was standing at attention with a pitying look on her face.

"Professor, allow me to welcome you to our hideaway by the sea! The Briny Cottage!"

Snorting at the moniker, Katherine lifted her head. She stiffened when she realized they weren't alone: several red-haired men and a woman were gathered around the sizeable dining table. Two more men walked into the room arguing about something inane; one sandy-haired, the other with shoulder-length dark waves.

Upon seeing her, the dark-haired man smiled crookedly making his way over and offering his hand. "Sirius Black at your service."

His companion rolled his eyes and sighed. "Must you, Sirius?"

"Must I what, Moony?" Sirius threw over his shoulder.

"Throw yourself at every woman you meet," he replied with a grimace. "My name is Remus Lupin by the way." he added with a small smile.

Tossing his head arrogantly, Sirius propped his hands in his hips. "You just hate me because I'm beautiful," he snarked and flipped his hair in an entirely too feminine way.

Kate couldn't help herself; she burst out in peels of laughter. Covering her mouth to stifle the sound, she giggled uncontrollably until tears were rolling down her face.

A swishing of robes heralded the approach of the red-haired woman. "Boys," she muttered grabbing hold of Kate's arm and tugging her along to a place setting at the table. "Here dear, eat some dinner and we can get to know each other better. I'm Molly, dear."

With a grateful smile, Kate tucked in trying to ignore the hushed conversation around her.

"Honestly Sirius. You don't even know her name.!"

"What's to know when a bird like that just shows up out of the blue? Really Hermione, you sound like my mother," came the grumbled reply.

"If she was your mother she'd have hexed you," Lupin joked.

A huff preceeded Sirius dropping into the seat across from Kate.

Several questioning glances were thrown her way before Kate could take no more.

"I don't suppose anyone's going to address the elephant in the room," she blurted.

One of the redheads started, his horn-rimmed glasses slipping down his nose. He stuttered incomprehensibly before being shushed.

A clearing of a throat drew her gaze to what seemed to be the patriarch of this family group.

"Hello, yes...um... We can't really discuss anything about your situation because frankly we weren't given much information on it. At this point, we were told you were in danger and needed a place to hide." Rubbing the back of his balding head sheepishly, he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I am Arthur Weasley by the way."

Rolling her eyes, Kate turned back to her plate glumly. Then her eyes widened. It had suddenly occurred to her that there might be information that she had that the others didn't have a clue about. She bit her lip. _Telling them would only complicate things_ , she thought. Nodding to herself she decided to sit on that tidbit until the time seemed right.

Little did she realize that someone already knew. Someone very close to her. Someone who was waiting for the precise moment when the world went to Hell in a handbasket. Someone who would rise above to become Queen. Someone no one would ever suspect.

Finishing off the last couple of bites on her plate, Kate stood. "As much as I'd like to sit around discussing how odd it is that seemingly have made enemies through no fault of my own, I'd really like some-"

"-time to yourself?" the Granger girl interrupted.

Nodding, Kate followed the girl out of the room. She was startled when the witch grabbed her arm and leaned in like they were best friends. She was curious at the new attitude until Hermione leaned in and whispered, "You and I need to have a chat in the near future."

"Wha-?"

"Oh not now silly! You have enough on your plate right now!" Hermione giggled.

Stunned, Kate let herself be led up the stairs to the last bedroom on the left.

Before closing the door Granger had the nerve to smirk and wish her sweet dreams.


End file.
